The powdered medicine multi-dose administering devices have heretofore been produced by assembling individual parts and filling the devices with the powdered medicine separately from each other. Therefore, the assembling operation and the operation for filling the medicine have not been automatically carried out and, hence, cumbersome operations must be carried out through many steps.
A prior art has been taught in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 5-48710 which is related to a dispenser for inhaling an aromatic substance, a method of producing the dispenser, and a production line therefor including a production step of automatically filling microcapsules in a chamber defined between a flat dish and a closure.
However, the manual work for assembling the powdered medicine multi-dosage administering devices of the above prior art is not only low productively but also permits the defective products to be assembled due to mistakes at a rate of several percent. Besides, performance inspection by human hand is so slow that it is impossible to inspect all of the products thus, inviting a problem in that defective products may occur in the products.